


Only If For A Night

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basically it's cute but sad and they fuck in the middle, Beach Sex, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what else to tag, Love Confessions, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also kinda - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: You leaned into him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, one that felt more like a promise than anything else. “You can have me, Noctis. If only just for tonight.”He sighed against your lips. “I can’t promise you forever.”Your hand gripped onto his. “I’m only asking for right now.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on Tumblr. This one got away from me real fast. It was meant to just be something cute and then it turned into ~emotions. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog, nifwrites.tumblr.com :)

You paced just outside of camp. Your hands were clammy, your heart was thumping hard against your ribcage. Anxiety shot through your veins like shards of glass, slicing through you with every passing second.

You had to tell him.

Ignis and Gladio had already retired, as they were always the earliest risers. But Prompto and Noctis were still awake, playing King’s Knight by the dying fire. You walked up the small ramp to the top of the campsite and cleared your throat.

“Hey, Noct? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Noctis glanced at Prompto, who shrugged.

“I’m headed to bed anyway,” Prompto yawned dramatically, stretching out his lanky arms. “See you in the morning.”

You and Noctis nodded, and soon the two of you were alone.

The two of you had always been good friends—best friends, actually, growing up. You were the daughter of one of the members of the high council, and the two of you had practically grown up together. You’d always harboured a crush on the Prince, but could never act on it—you weren’t royalty, and so it was out of the question. When you’d gotten word that Noctis was to marry Lady Lunafreya, your heart nearly broke.

And when Noctis had asked you to come with him and his friends to Altissia for the wedding, it definitely did.

“What’s up?” His voice snapped you out of your reverie as he pocketed his phone and stood from his chair. You tugged the sleeves of your cardigan over your hands, suddenly feeling the evening chill setting into your bones as the wind blew around your skirt.

“I…um…”

You made a gesture as if asking him to follow you. You didn’t want the other guys overhearing anything, especially Prompto, who slept with one eye open so he didn’t miss out on any gossip.

The two of you walked down the beaten path towards the lake. The Vesperpool at night was quiet, the moon shining down on the water and reversing the world on its axis. You sat down along the dry part of the shore, along the flat stones that had been long eroded, and patted the spot next to you for him to sit.

You hugged your knees to your chest. You swear you could feel your heartbeat against your thighs.

“So…” Noctis scratched at the back of his head. “What’s going on?”

_Just say it. Just say it._

“I’m in love with you,” you said in a rush, too scared to look him in the eye, too afraid and embarrassed by the inevitable rejection. After a pause, you added, “I’m sorry.”

Noctis felt his mouth go dry. He said the only words he could manage. “You’re telling me this _now?”_

“I know it’s bad timing,” you replied with a shaky breath, hiding your face behind your hair. “But I didn’t want to go another day without you knowing. I couldn’t.”

You were met with a pregnant silence. When you didn’t hear him say anything, you almost thought Noctis had gotten up and walked away. You hazarded a look in his direction, and before you knew it, he’d gripped the sides of your face and pulled you in for a kiss.

You yelped slightly and gasped at the contact, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. Almost hesitantly, your hands came to cover his, and you melted into his touch, allowing the kiss to deepen as he scooted closer to you.

Neither of you were sure which one parted first, but you needed oxygen so you both pulled away, panting heavily, foreheads pressed together. Noctis felt himself smile as he traced your lower lip with his thumb.

“I’ve wanted to do that since we were seven,” he admitted, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

He allowed another small moment of bliss before sighing with a frown. You recognized the sound, and your facial expression mimicked his.

“We can’t do this.”

You knew it was coming, but the words still felt like a dagger right to the heart. “Why not?”

“I’m supposed to get married,” Noctis said with a frustrated groan, dropping his hands to his sides. “I don’t want to marry Luna, but I don’t have a choice.”

You gulped, and repeated your question. “Why not?”

Noctis tucked his chin close to his chest. “It’s about the kingdom, about this peace treaty. I can’t just go off and do whatever I want when the people my family serves are expecting us to end this war.” He turned to you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ears. “But I want to. I want _you._ More than anything.”

You leaned into him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, one that felt more like a promise than anything else. “You can have me, Noctis. If only just for tonight.”

He sighed against your lips. “I can’t promise you forever.”

Your hand gripped onto his. “I’m only asking for right now.”

That was all it took. Noctis kissed you, harder and with more urgency than before. You responded in kind, tangling your fingers in his silky black hair. You almost couldn’t believe it was happening—that his lips were on yours, that he wanted _you_ —and even if you knew that tomorrow everything would be different, you were willing to risk it to be with him just once.

Noctis pulled you into his lap and you set your hands on his shoulders as his went to your waist. You ground your hips against his and he groaned into your mouth, placing a hand on your lower back to keep you flush against him.

You both knew that you didn’t have long. The others may have been inside the tent and the lights may have been out, but you knew that Prompto wouldn’t fall asleep until he knew that you were both back.

Noctis latched his lips onto your neck and sucked bruises into your skin as you deftly undid his belt buckle and dove your hand into his pants. You caressed his erection through his boxers, stroking it along the soft cotton until it was at attention. Noctis hissed, as if the fabric was like sandpaper against his skin. He let out a small sigh of relief when you pulled him out and pumped your fist up at down his length.

His fingers slid up your thighs and past your underwear, stroking your heat with nimble fingers. Your breath hitched as he gently rubbed at your clit and then dove two of his fingers into your core, grinding the heel of his palm against the small bundle of nerves. You silenced your gasps and moans by kissing him and he drank you in greedily as you bucked on his hand.

You were just reaching the tipping point, hurtling towards climax when just as you started to flutter around his fingers, Noctis pulled his hand away and shoved his cock inside of you. You let out a cry before you could keep it down, and it echoed slightly throughout the waterfront.

You blushed, embarrassed but trembling, hiding your face against Noctis’ shoulder. He let out a breathy laugh, finally sheathed inside of you, his hands on your back holding you against him.

“You feel…” he breathed in your scent, and he was intoxicated. “You feel incredible.”

You mewled as he gripped onto your waist so that he could steady your movements. He pulled you forward and then back, and you gave a languid roll of your hips as a sigh escaped your mouth. You clung to his shoulders as you kissed him and fucked yourself on him, feeling yourself rounding on the edge of climax once more.

“Noctis,” you panted as he started to move with you as much as he could while seated on the ground, hitting you deep with each undulation. “I’m so close.”

He nodded and bounced you harder on his lap, and you buried your face in the crook of his shoulder as the sensation started to overwhelm you. You didn’t want it to be over so soon, but the feeling of his hands on your body, how hot and hard he was inside of you, it was becoming too much. You tried to memorize how he felt as he took you, how you could feel his pulse under your lips, how it synchronized with yours and how you knew deep down that no one else could ever take his place in your heart.

A moan escaped your lips as you started to come, your walls clamping down on his cock. Noctis pulled you in for a kiss, absorbing your sounds as you rode out your orgasm, your blood pulsing in your ears.

You finally came down and slid off his lap before leaning down and taking his cock into your mouth. You could taste your slick on his skin, and he was hot against your tongue as you worked him up and down.

Noctis groaned, his hand raking through your hair and tugging until it started to sting as you closed your lips around his head and coaxed his orgasm from his body. It wasn’t long until he shuddered under your ministrations and you tasted the salt on your tongue as he came in your mouth. You swallowed it down and lapped him dry before coming back up and kissing him, allowing his tongue to caress yours. If he could taste himself, he didn’t seem to mind as he dominated the kiss and held you close.

Finally, you both pulled away, breathless, with half-lidded eyes. He stood and he helped you up, and you both re-adjusted your clothes in silence. After a moment, you looked at each other and both blushed, your mutual shyness returning, as if you hadn't just had sex at the shoreline of the Vesperpool.

Noctis took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together, and you both walked back to camp.

When you got to the base of the ramp that led back to the tent, Noctis stopped you. He pulled you close and kissed you, softly and tenderly, enough to make your heart ache.

“I love you,” he said quietly, giving your hand a squeeze. “Whatever happens, I love you.”

“I love you too,” you promised, and you rested your forehead against his, closing your eyes. You shared a deep breath, revelling in the quiet for just a second longer. And then he let go of your hand and you walked back up towards the tent. You quietly entered to find that the others were asleep, or at least appeared to be, before nestling into your sleeping bags on opposite ends of the enclosure.

You felt a tear roll down your cheek as you clutched at the sleeping bag for warmth, but couldn’t quite rid the chill that rolled through your body. You eventually fell asleep, but it was fitful and cold.

The next morning, you headed for Altissia.


End file.
